Jeff the Killer - Insane One-shots
by JefftheKillersgirl16
Summary: Okay, so i've decided to change this into a series of one-shots including Jeff the Killer and some may include my OC Sammy, who is a boy so basically it's Yaoi...Kinda. there won't be any lemons but there will be fluffiness between the two. these one-shots are mostly going to be horror, gore and murder filled...
1. Escaped

**Hey guys! I got bored and decided to do a little one-shot of Jeff the Killer. Enjoy!**

**Warnings: gore and horror**

A blood curdling scream filled the night as the killer prepared to kill his next victim. The girl thrashed and screamed, trying to get out of her confines. She wanted out of this creepy place. But the killer would have none of that.

"Shhhh" the killer whispered as he raised his knife. "Go. To. Sleep" and with that, the killer slits the girls throat. The killer laughed insanely as he looked at the girl's dead body.

"Finally, more blood" the killer giggled madly.

_I'm gonna get you_

_I'm gonna get you_

_Nah, nah, nah, nah~ nah, nah_

_Time to go to sleep_

Blood drips from the walls of the room. It's an unpleasant sight and would make anyone want to spew their guts out but the killer finds it strangely calming.

The killers name is Jeffery Woods but you probably know his other name too.

Jeff the Killer is his name now.

His skin is bleached white and his once brown hair is a burnt black colour. He cut a smile into his cheeks on each side when he was just 13 years old. He also had his eyelids burned out so he could forever look at his face. He's wearing a bloodstained white hoodie and black dress pants with a pair of black and white skate shoes.

He has a big kitchen knife in his hand that he has been using for 5 years. Evidentally, it is the same knife he cut his smile with.

The blade shines under the miniscule light that has lit up a portion of the room. Jeff giggles madly before laughing like a maniac on a killing spree just seconds later.

The knife still glows under that miniscule light as if threatening its next victim who so happens to be on the other side of the dimly lit room.

He takes off his hood to show his face, grinning insanely at his next victim who happened to be the other victim's boyfriend.

The boy's face was set in a malicious grin, one which no 17 year old should have but Jeff was a Killer and he didn't give a fuck if he looked insane or not.

Then, he asked his famous question.

"Aren't I beautiful?" Jeff asks, his head leaning to the right as he grins at the man in front of me.

The man shakes his head and Jeff giggles like the insane killer he is.

_Kill, kill, kill, KILL! AHAHAHAHA!_

_Kill them all_

_Kill'em quick_

_Leave no one alive_

_Send them to sleep! HAHAHA!_

The feeling…it was back and it was telling him to kill. Well, that was what he was going to do if Jeff had realised the man had escaped his confines earlier and was now trying to escape the dimly lit room.

Jeff giggles madly and shakes his head. His unblinking eyes staring straight at the man.

"You can't escape you fool! You're more stupid then I thought!" Jeff threw his head back and laughed like a maniac.

He stopped laughing like a maniac after a few minutes and the man was still with fear. The man leaned against the door, shaking like a scared animal, his face in an expression of pure shock and fear. He didn't want to die.

Seconds later, Jeff was in front of the man with the knife at his throat.

"Shhhh" Jeff whispers "Just GO. TO. SLEEP" Jeff slit the man's throat in one swift movement.

Jeff's laughter filled the room, the bodies of the man and women lying limp sand unmoving on the floor.

"No one escapes me. No one, no one, NO ONE! AHAHAHAHA!" Jeff starts laughing maniacally

At that moment, he heard police sirens. Jeff stopped laughing and cursed. He then jumped out the window and ran into the night, his knife glinting in the moonlight.

He looked back at the small hideout and smile. He had got away again.

But, this was only the beginning of the thread of murders that were about to happen.

Jeff the Killer was a Killer after all.

An insane one at that

**A/N: and that's it! Pwease R&R and I might do a sequel to this story…or maybe even a multi-chapter sequel if I can :-) anyway, see ya's later! – JefftheKillersgirl16**


	2. 6 feet under

**And here it is! The second one shot! I hope you all enjoy it!**

**Jeff: Oh don't worry…they will *Grins maliciously while holding up knife***

**Jeff, do not scare them into enjoying it you idiot!**

**Sammy: Hey! Don't dis Jeff!**

**When in the hell did you..? Argh, never mind. Anyway, let's get on with this shall we?**

**Warnings: ANGST…and swearing :P**

Those unblinking eyes stared at me intently, as if waiting for something to happen. His face was pure white, like a ghost and he held a knife that shone in the moonlight.

My body was shaking. I was truly terrified of this guy yet…he looked no older than me for crying out loud! A cool breeze then blew through, making the guys hair flow across his pale face.

His eyes; his large, wide, unblinking eyes were the things that got me. It was like they were pulling me in, almost like a vortex.

"So, Sammy, you're still scared of me aren't you?" He asked.

I simply nodded, for I could do not much more than that since I was so lost in his eyes.

I dared not speak because I didn't trust my voice. I was afraid I would end up stuttering like a fool.

"You shouldn't be. I'm not going to hurt you and you know I would never do that to a fellow killer" the guy spoke softly, almost a whisper.

"I-I'm not just a fellow killer Jeff" I told him.

I finally trusted my voice.

"I know that Sammy, I know" Jeff's voice started to fade.

My eyes widen and I shake my head.

"D-don't go" I plead as his body starts disappearing.

"I love you…Sammy" that was the last I heard of him before I woke up from my horrible dream.

I sat up straight in the bed and wiped my eyes. I looked beside me and found that Jeff was not there.

"It was just a dream, a dream…A FUCKING DREAM!" my hands curled into fists and I slammed them against the bed, punching the bed over and over.

How could I be so stupid? Jeff's gone now. He's buried 6 feet underneath the ground for fuck's sake! I just wish I could feel his touch again.

This bed is so cold without him…it's so cold.

I start crying uncontrollably, sobbing and weeping. I hear someone open the door. My friend Alexis sees my distraught being and she hugs me, rocking me back and forth like a mother would do to her child.

Alexis was the only one that knew about mine and Jeff's relationship and she accepted it whole-heartedly…well, not at first but she learnt to.

I cry into Alexis's shirt, sobbing to my heart's content. I know I'll never be able to see Jeff again but I wish I could've said I love you just one more time.

_I'm empty_

_I'm cold_

_I wish I could hold you one last time_

_I know I won't_

_I know I can't_

_But I'm always with you my little sunshine_

Sometimes, I hear Jeff's voice say that at night, making me fall asleep instantly. I know I must be having weird illusions of his voice but it's all I have now.

Those unblinking eyes I will never see again.

That Leathery, Pale skin I will never feel again.

That smile etched into his face and will never see again.

All because he's 6 feet under.

**A/N: Oh…my…holy…jeebus…I really never meant for this to be this angsty. Anyway, I hoped you liked it! R&R pwease!**

**Jeff: Why in the fuck did you kill me off!?**

**Sorry Jeff! I never meant it to be like this!**

**Sammy: Waah! *Cries***

**It's okay Sammy *pats Sammy gently on the back* there, there Sammy. I promise the next one will be a full of fluffiness and killing.**

**Sammy: *stops crying* YAY!**

**Jeff: Rate and Review or go to sleep *grins maliciously while holding up knife…again***


End file.
